Three Wishes
by calliope the muse
Summary: Sarah/Cameron pairing. Cameron the Cop catches Sarah by surprise.


Title: Three Wishes

Author: Calliope 

Fandom: The Sarah Connor Chronicles 

Pairing: Sarah/Cameron 

Rating: NC-17 (if done right!) 

Warning: Not beta'd 

Author's Note: This occurs during the episode Demon Hand after Cameron returns in her cop uniform (you know I couldn't resist writing some smut to this). BTW, the way the scenes were cut in this episode seemed to focus on S&C's boots. For a second I thought Sarah was wearing Cameron's cop boots, and my smutty little mind went nuts. Looking at it later though, I don't think she was. However, it made for a good part of the story so I took creative license. 

Sarah had made a concerted effort not to notice Cameron's skin tight cop uniform when she came through the door. Instead she made a joke about bleeding cops, trying to deflect the way Cameron made her feel. 

"You might want to change." 

Cameron caught her staring at her ass when she turned around to give her that strange look. It was somewhere between "come make me" and "come here," and Sarah found herself involuntarily following the girl into her bedroom. 

The dark corners of the room made it easy for Cameron to catch her off guard. They had been living together long enough that Sarah was no longer guarding herself against an attack from Cameron. Slowly, the older woman realized that she was coming to trust Cameron - a fact that equally unnerved and thrilled her. 

The plaster of the wall was cold against her face as she was pressed firmly into the wall from behind. Sarah tried to move but the lean body pushing into her back wouldn't budge. She could feel the buckle of Cameron's pants nudging at the base of her spine and a nightstick dangling from her hip. It bumped rhythmically against the back of Sarah's thighs sending a shiver through her body. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

She could hear the slight smile in Cameron's voice, "Frisking you." 

"Why?" 

"Because you want me to," Sarah couldn't deny it, but she'd never admit it. Suddenly she felt soft hands firmly grip her wrists and pull them behind her back, while Cameron's hips held her pinned against the wall. The ominous click of handcuffs filled the air. Sarah struggled against the restraints even though she knew it was useless. 

Cameron used her feet to kick Sarah's legs further apart. 

"The first rule of any proper frisking is to be very thorough," Cameron ran her hands up over Sarah's shoulders before sliding them up the back of her neck and then down again, her nails scraping lightly at the sensitive skin there. A soft moan escaped Sarah's lips. 

"Where'd you learn that?" 

"A show called 'Law & Order'. Olivia Benson is..." 

"You watch too much TV," Sarah tried to look over her shoulder, and she caught the smirk on Cameron's face. 

"I don't sleep," she shrugged her shoulders in a way that Sarah found incredibly sexy, "I have to do something with my time." 

Sarah had a witty comeback at the ready, but it was quickly lost when she felt the nightstick press up between her legs. Her head fell back to the wall with a thud. She rolled her head to face the wall, not daring to look Cameron in the eyes. Instead, she made the mistake of looking down and saw the slick black of the nightstick pushing forward and back and forward again between her legs. 

"Oh dear God," her body instinctively reacted, rotating her hips to increase contact. The friction and tension was building in her body to an almost unbearable point when Cameron took the apparatus away. Her body shook with need. 

"Cameron...please," she couldn't believe she was begging but it didn't surprise her nearly as much as finding it hard to believe that Cameron was well on her way to fucking her senseless. 

"Not yet. I have much, much more frisking to do yet," the whimper from Sarah was unmistakeable. Cameron, at that moment, felt compassion for Sarah. She wanted to please her and didn't like to see her suffer, even if it was for fun. 

Cameron reached around Sarah's waist, letting her fingers run lightly over the older woman's tight abs. With her other hand, she pushed Sarah's hair aside to nibble at the back of her neck. Sarah tilted her head to allow better access. Cameron could read the signs of Sarah's body and knew exactly what she liked. The steadily increasing heartbeat and respiration told her not to stop. She pushed both hands under Sarah's shirt, unhooked her bra and gently caressed the hard nipples with the palms of her hands. 

The soft sensation of barely being touched was driving Sarah crazy, "Cameron." 

"Yes," she whispered in Sarah's ear, but Sarah couldn't say the words. Cameron sensed the hesitation. With a slight hint of amusement in her voice, she gave Sarah permission to let go, "Tell me what you need, Sarah. Your wish is my command." 

"I need you...inside." 

"Say what you really want, Sarah," the older woman groaned out her frustration, her need for Cameron overriding her inhibitions. 

"I need you to fuck me," Using one hand, the other still on Sarah's breast, Cameron swiftly undid Sarah's pants, sliding her fingers underneath the panties. Cameron was amazed at the sensation as she gently invaded the soft wetness of the woman in front of her. All of the reading she did on the internet to prepare her for this simply didn't prepare her for what she was feeling. Overwhelmed by the surrender of this amazing woman's body, a woman she was quickly coming to admire, Cameron could do little except rest her head on Sarah's shoulder and close her eyes. 

"Oh, Sarah," she felt Sarah's body tighten like a bow, pressing closer to the wall, her breathing coming in fast, shallow gasps as Cameron moved in and out of her. 

"Cam," Sarah whispered as she clinched at Cameron's fingers before flying off this unknown precipice. She wasn't sure what they had started, what this all meant, but as she felt Cameron take off the handcuffs giving her wrists a compassionate rub in the process, she knew somehow this was fate. 

Cameron moved to the bed to sit down. Sarah watched in amazement as she started to undo her boots until finally Cameron looked up at her with a shy, almost embarassed, look. 

"What?" 

"So, my wish is your command?" 

"Yes," Cameron's eyebrows creased in confusion. 

Sarah pushed off the wall, strutting closer to Cameron, until Cameron was staring at the still undone pants, "Well, Genie, I get two more wishes." 

Cameron smiled understanding the story of the fable, "And what wishes do you have?" 

"First, I want those boots," Sarah cocked an eyebrow and paused, "second, I want you," Sarah undid the clip holding Cameron's hair, watching it fall over her shoulders, before pushing her back on the bed effortlessly. 

Sarah sat in the swing, running her finger along the seam of Cameron's cop boot, waiting for the line to be picked up. Hearing the click, she smiled for the first time in years, "Yeah, this is Sgt. Johnson senior property over at LAPD, got a little problem I was wondering if you could help me..."


End file.
